Tyler's Dream
by DinoDragonMaster
Summary: Tyler goes into his own personal Dream-time before a major football game.


**Hello everyone! Here is another story for my followers and readers. I hope you'll all enjoy this story as I had writing it. I think I am slowly getting past some of my writers' block after all this time. I appreciate any reviews! They are what are keeping me motivated to write. I enjoy writing especially when others are liking what I'm writing. **

**I don't own Gargoyles or any of its characters. **

**A Football Player's Dream**

It is an evening of a special night for one very special football player. It is Tyler, the star quarterback of his local high school, as he crawls into bed for a good night's rest. He begins to fill his mind of the plays he'll make at the rival school match-up. He wraps himself up in his nice comfy sheets made of bear fur. He shuts his eyes and begins to fall into a deep sleep for his reawakening into the Dream-time.

He opens his inner self into the dream world that he created and believed in his mind. He opens up into his gorgeous world filled with mystery, adventure, action, and magic. His world was adorned with bright city lights as colorful as a rainbow's awesome glare. He had a big city on one end of the world and the other a beautiful mountainous valley with canyons as deep as the Grand Canyon, mountains taller than Mt. Everest, and trees as tall as the Empire State Building. His city had many dance clubs, a spectacular theme park, about a dozen exotic clubs, and one city hall. He was basically the leader of this world. The strangest of things the city was alive at night, but quiet by day.

He whistles into the air like he would his dog in the real world. Suddenly, a loud roar of an engine comes from overhead. He looks up above the nightly sky to see his special flying vehicle come into view. It's his monster Harley Davidson painted F-150 jet. It is colored like any football player's dream. It is equipped with a massive cache of firepower and destructive weapons. This powerful jet could handle any situation because its base metal is chrome steel. This is Tyler's favorite form of transportation.

He opens the hatch through a remote in his leather jacket pocket. He leaps into the cockpit like a fast-moving leopard. He turns on the ignition, and the engine comes back online. "All right baby, let's get moving" He pulls on the lever, and it picks up throttle. He opens the wings, and it takes off into the nightly sky.

Within an hour, he arrives at his home in the hills of Rouse City. His castle had thick sturdy walls made of the same stuff his jet is made of. It had everything he could ever dream of: a football field, a bowling alley, and a movie theater. His castle has its own special security system. His castle is luxurious and awesome not only the inside but also on the outside as well.

He lands his jet on the platform just outside the door to his home. He turns off the jet, and he steps off the cockpit in a graceful leap. He walks up the diamond-laden walkway. He approaches the gem-encrusted stairway and walks it up to his thick gold and silver doors. Using a special voice command, the doors open up to a majestic hallway adorned with luxurious pads and neon paint. "Delilah, I'm home!" He steps into his home, wondering where his angel of his nightly dreams was at in the home.

Suddenly, a graceful figure comes strolling down the center stairway. "Hello, honey. I was wondering when you would come back." It was his beautiful gorgeous wife, Delilah. She is a female gargoyle with flawless tanned-brown skin. She sports white hair as white as fluffy clouds and snow. She was just coming out of the shower, when she heard a familiar voice calling her to come down and greet him. "Hello, my love; I was wondering the same thing." She goes to comfort him in a lovingly hug. She kisses him on the cheek, and he returns the embrace.

They head over to the entire dance clubs. They dance and enjoy themselves all the way into the midnight sky. They go back to the castle, and Tyler takes Delilah into their bedroom. "Delilah, I love you with my heart. I hope nothing separates us." "I hope the very same thing too, my handsome angel. You are my inspiration to live for in life." "You ready for some loving, Delilah?" "I sure am my hunky quarterback." They make love and sex into the last of the night hours as he passionately hugs and gets her into submission. She moans in pleasure and purrs as her handsome sexy man puts his moves on her. They cherish each lovely moment like they would never end.

Suddenly, the skies turn red-orange and scarlet. "My love, I must go. Another day in the life of the awesome football player is beginning to rise. I'll be back, don't worry. Tonight, I will bring back a victory trophy and maybe some extra treats." "Good luck, my gladiator. I will always cherish you and love you with all my heart." Tyler kisses his beautiful dream girlfriend on the lips and gives her big bear hug. Using his heavenly strength, he makes a gigantic jump and flies into the open sky towards the sun, his door between the real world and his dream world.

Tyler awakens into the real world, refreshed and ready for the big rivalry showdown. He grabs Big Breakfast with Hot Cakes at McDonalds, and he eats it at the school. He goes through another day of school. He leads the players to the rivalry showdown game between his high school and the top running team in the state. After a long and enduring game, his astounding team wins the rivalry showdown game. The final score was 28-18.

Tyler heads home to be congratulated by his family and friends. They have a huge party, complete with fireworks and barbecues. Tyler goes to bed, satisfied and victorious. It goes into his deep sleep to show his angel of the night, Delilah, the trophy and his extra cycles. They repeat the cycle again with greater intensity and heat. Tyler further dreams as his imagination continues to run through his mind and his love for Delilah stays forever strong all the way through his graduation and college years.

**Please review! **


End file.
